Violet Star
by crystalblue19
Summary: It was an instant attachment as soon as he saw her. PaGr


**There's probably plot holes and stuff but all I know is that I wanted to write a PaGr that surprisingly doesn't have sex in it. :3**

**Oh and thanks to Mr. Atrocious for telling me about the petition on changes about fanfiction, if anyone would like to add their signature to help the petition, then here's the link: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**xXx**

It was an instant attachment.

Purple and Red were looking at the newly captured humans, maybe it was the color of her mane or 'hair' as humans called, he doesn't know, all he knows was that he was instantly attached to her.

Her head was lowered to the ground, long violet hair covered a majority of her face, but he could see a hint of amber glance up at him as he grabbed the metal bars of the cage she was kept in, leaning in closer, practically pressing his face against the bars, to look her over.

Purple eventually reached in to touch her hair, running his two fingers through the soft, silky strands. She didn't flinch or make any move to attack him but she did continue to watch him carefully.

He pulled back, smiling, and turned to one of the guards nearby, "take this one out. I want her." Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the girl's head jerk up a bit, but didn't really think anything of it.

The guard glanced at the human and shuddered, turning back to his leader with a worried expression, "that one is dangerous sir. She killed a couple soldiers before we were able to subdue her." He informed him.

Purple frowned like a child being refused his toy, "I don't care. Take her out and give her to me."

That instantly drew the attention of Red who quickly floated over to the two, "Purple, we came to check out the new prisoners, not pick out which ones that we want."

Purple's frown deepened, "I can take care of her."

"I know you can take care of her. It's the girl I don't trust, how do you know that she won't try to escape or free other prisoners?" Red argued.

Purple shook his head stubbornly, "I'll watch her," he turned to the guard again, "this is the last time I'm going to repeat myself. Take. Her. Out." He growled, feeling his patience wear thin.

The guard shivered at his glare and quickly took out the appropriate key to unlock her cage. He pulled it open and hurried in to lift her up from the ground, he cuffed her hands behind her back, having to stretch himself in order to reach her with his small height.

Purple reached forward and took her out of the guard's hands, brushing her hair out of her face, he smiled widely as she stared back at him blankly. Which was strange, from what he's heard about humans, they have a wide range of emotions that they almost always expressed. This one showed none and he briefly wondered if she was broken, but quickly brushed it off, just excited at the prospect of keeping her.

Red eyed her warily, "you better keep an eye on her Purple. If anything happens, I'm putting the blame on you."

Purple nodded absently and laid a hand on her back to lead her forward, "come on, let's go eat snacks!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Red frowned after them, not liking this situation one bit.

**xXx**

"This is my room." Purple told her, leading her to a room full of various shades of purple.

She glanced around quietly, taking everything in before looking back to the ground.

He led her to the lavender colored bed, "this is yours. I learned about how humans needed sleep, so I had a service drone make this when we were eating."

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the comfy bed, her hands still cuffed behind her back. Purple sat down next to her and grabbed strands of her hair to play with, admiring the color.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "…Gaz." She told him simply, going back to staring at her lap.

Purple grinned at getting a response out of her, "mines Purple." She didn't respond and he frowned, letting go of the strands of hair in his hands, "you should go sleep." He muttered, picking her up and placing her in the middle of the bed.

"If you need to go to the bathroom, just call me." He told her, before floating off to the other side of the room to retrieve his hidden bag of doughnuts.

**xXx**

After a couple days of keeping her, Purple began to notice her hair wasn't as soft and silky anymore. When he touched it, it was greasy and didn't feel as nice.

He looked up on why that was and found out that humans needed to keep up their hygiene in order to keep a healthy look. He automatically ordered a service drone to install a shower into the bathroom he had for her, along with all the shampoo and soap needed.

He then ordered the cuffs taken off for her to properly clean herself. The guard was hesitant to take it off at first, but one glare from his leader and he forgot all about his hesitance.

Awhile later, Gaz exited the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed, with clothes fitted to her size. She wordlessly went to her bed and sat down; Purple went next to her and re-cuffed her hands.

He glanced at her hair and was tempted to touch but kept his hands to himself at the sight of the deadly water dripping off it, not daring to touch until it was dry.

Once it was safe to touch without burning his skin, Purple grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, taking out any knots or tangles until it was back to its nice, silky look.

He dropped the brush and ran his fingers through her hair, smiling at the familiar feeling.

"I guess you humans need to be cleaned daily like us." He mused, twirling the strands around his fingers.

Gaz didn't respond vocally, just nodded her head.

**xXx**

Gradually, as the days passed, Gaz slowly started responding back to him more often.

Purple watched the violet strands slip through his fingers and decided to try a little experiment. He grabbed a couple strands of her hair and brought it up to his mouth.

Feeling the small tug, Gaz tilted her head to the side and glanced back at Purple from the corner of her eye.

He looked up at her, seeing her amber eye narrow slightly as the corner of her mouth quirked up into a tiny smirk of amusement, "my hair doesn't have any taste you know."

He gave her a goofy smile and pulled her hair out of his mouth, "I was hoping it would taste like one of my snacks."

Gaz nodded and turned back to her hands, "mmm."

Purple continued smiling, feeling a pleasant tingle in his squeedly spooch.

He removed her cuffs permanently that day, believing that he could trust not to betray him.

**xXx**

"How's Dib?" She asked one day, "he's my brother." She muttered, glancing back at him.

Purple stared at her and wracked his brain for any human that had that name, "umm…is he the large headed boy with the glasses?"

Gaz nodded.

"He's fine. He's in his cage like the other humans." He responded, going back to playing with her hair.

There was a slight pause before she asked another question, "and Zim?" Purple frowned, letting her hair slip through his fingers.

"He's fine too. Kept in his own cage too." He grumbled, remembering how he heard that the little Irken was imprisoned like the other humans for not completing his mission. He heard from Red that Zim was a traitor, that he tried to protect a human when the armada arrived and considering how Gaz knew who he was – even going so far as to ask how he was. Purple figured that the human that Zim was protecting must've been Gaz.

His heavy lidded eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what kind of relationship Gaz had with Zim. He was snapped out of his trance by another question, "can I see them?" She asked quietly.

Purple frowned at her, "I'll let you see your brother but not _Zim._" He informed her, practically spitting out Zim's name in disgust. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her anywhere near the small Irken, maybe it was his growing fondness for her – maybe it was something else. All he knew was that he didn't want Zim stealing her attention from him.

Gaz turned her head forward again, "fine."

**xXx**

So, for the next few days he would send a guard to retrieve Dib and bring him to his room to visit Gaz.

The first day, Purple watched intently as Gaz's features lit up in a slight smile at the sight of her brother, Dib was released from his restraints and rushed to her, pulling her into a hug.

He watched as her amber eyes widened in shock before she slowly brought her hands up to hug him back. Purple frowned, wishing he could get at least that much emotion out of her, instead of the blank stares and slight smirks that he usually got.

He grabbed his bag of doughnuts and just left them alone everyday for a little while until it was time for Dib to be sent back to his prison.

They didn't do much just sat in a corner and talked quietly amongst themselves. Red didn't approve of course, stating that Purple was giving her too much freedom, Purple just ignored his co-Tallest's comment and told him that he had it under control.

"I bet they're planning something. You shouldn't let them meet everyday like this." Red grumbled at Purple, his narrowed eyes staring cautiously at the whispering siblings in the corner.

"They're fine. Gaz hasn't done anything to make me not trust her." Purple replied, digging in his bag to grab another doughnut.

"Just because she's acting docile and calm right now, doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. You shouldn't let your guard down around her; the guards said she killed a couple Irkens before being taken prisoner."

"So I've heard." Purple muttered sarcastically, tired of hearing the same thing over and over.

Red shook his head, knowing that he wasn't going to get through to his co-ruler, "I visited Zim."

Purple paused for a second before taking a large bite of his doughnut, "and?"

"He was asking about her." Red nodded his head towards Gaz. Purple instantly felt his mood dampened with the mention of Zim asking about Gaz, his fingers unconsciously tightened around his bag.

"He doesn't need to know about her." Purple bit out sourly. He glanced down at his now crushed bag of doughnuts and sighed, dropping it to the floor and without another word, left the room.

Red looked down at the forgotten bag of doughnuts in surprise then glanced at the door that Purple exited through, he turned back to the bag of doughnuts on the ground and shook his head in disbelief, "well, that's a surprise. He actually left food behind."

His dark eyes turned to the siblings in the corner, he spotted the girl staring emotionlessly at the door Purple left through, while her brother continued talking to her, seemingly not noticing her diverted attention. After a couple seconds, she turned her gaze back to her brother; Red glanced down at their joined hands.

He had to admit, he did find the girl interesting. She seemed calm and harmless but from what he heard she was a dangerous, angry girl, who was a lot stronger than she looked, and that was enough to make him wary of her and how much freedom Purple was foolishly giving her.

He stared at the two suspiciously until it was time for the brother to be taken away, he waved over the guard and sent him to remove Dib from the room.

The guard marched across the room and yanked Dib roughly up by his arm, causing him to grunt in pain, releasing his hold on Gaz's hand.

It was like a switch, Gaz's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, her lip jutted up into a vicious snarl, "DON'T BE SO ROUGH WITH HIM!" She screamed furiously at the guard.

Though the guard tried to hide his surprise, Red caught the shiver that wracked through his little body; the guard tried to ignore her and continued leading Dib out of the room, though not as rough as before.

Once they were gone, Red saw her relax, her expression shifting back into the neutral expression she typically wore.

Just from that little temper tantrum, Red knew that the human was a lot more dangerous than Purple thought.

**xXx**

It happened so fast, he had only left the room to get more doughnuts, forgetting to leave behind a guard to watch Gaz and next thing he knew, there were sirens going off and soldiers running by.

Purple hurried to get back to his room and ran into Red with a group of soldiers halfway there, "what's going on? Why is there so many soldiers?" He asked frantically.

Red stopped in his tracks and glared at him, "almost all the prisoners got loose and are trying to run away, I'm sure it had something to do with your little pet and her brother." He growled, drifting off to join the others in recapturing the prisoners.

Purple stared in shock at Red's retreating back and shook his head in disbelief, "she wouldn't do this." He muttered.

As soon as he went inside his room, he felt himself tackled to the floor, a weight pushed down on his back, holding him down. He tilted his head to the side and glanced behind him, his violet eyes widened in a mixture of shock and hurt, "G-Gaz?"

She glared down at him angrily, more emotion on her face than she's had throughout her whole time with him, "I'll make it quick." She growled, reaching down and grabbing a hold of his PAK, beginning to yank it off.

Purple panicked and a metallic leg shot out of his PAK to stab her in the shoulder, Gaz hissed in pain and released her hold on him.

He pulled the metal out and she bit back a scream of pain, her hand reaching up to cover the wound, glowering at the tall Irken as he pushed her off and got up to face her.

Purple tried his best to push back his panicked state as he stared at the scarlet liquid dripping from her shoulder, "why? Didn't I treat you good?" He asked.

She continued glaring at him, her breathing picking up with the loss of blood, "you are the reason why I've been locked up in the first place." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I've given you more freedom than the other prisoners!" Purple defended.

"That's not enough!" Gaz screamed at him. She sucked in a breath and stared at him through hooded eyes, "do you care about me?"

Purple nodded.

"Then free my brother and Zim." At the mention of Zim, Purple frowned deeply.

Instead of replying, he reached forward and pulled Gaz towards him, she stared at him suspiciously, but caught a glimpse of his PAK over his shoulder and focused on that, barely noticing his fingers searching the back of her neck for a certain nerve. Before she could even bring her hands up to grab his PAK, Gaz felt Purple pinch a patch of skin behind her neck and her vision instantly grew blurry, her hands dropped to the ground as her head pitched forward onto his chest, blacking out.

Frowning sadly down at her, Purple picked Gaz up carefully and carried her out of the room to find a medic drone to heal her.

**xXx**

Once she was wrapped up with gauze, Purple picked Gaz and carried her back to his room, only to find Red waiting for him right outside.

He stopped in front of his co-ruler and stared at him silently, Red glared at him and shook his head in disappointment, "I told you this would happen."

Purple didn't reply, just turned his violet gaze to the human in his arms.

"Give her to me." Red demanded, holding his hands out.

Purple shook his head and hugged Gaz to his body, "she's mine." He muttered, looking almost like a scolded child who refuses to give up his precious toy.

"I know it was her that released all those prisoners, and I know she'll do it again if you give her the chance." Red growled.

Purple shook his head stubbornly, "I'll keep a better eye on her."

Red sighed and rubbed his fingers against his forehead, not wanting to deal with the stress right then, "you better. I don't want a repeat of this incident. You're lucky that their plan was rushed and poorly made." He muttered angrily.

Purple nodded and pushed past him into his room, laying Gaz down onto the bed. He ordered a drone for a cage, watching as the metal bars descended from the ceiling to surround the bed, locking the violet haired human in.

He leaned against the bars and just watched her silently, until her eyes finally fluttered open to drift around the room to take in her surroundings. She sat up and looked at her bandaged shoulder for a few seconds before glancing at Purple with the same neutral expression she used for so many weeks.

He reached in to play with a strand of her hair, "Dib and Zim are locked up again, aren't they?" She asked quietly.

He nodded at her and let his fingers move from her hair to her cheek, feeling the smooth skin.

Gaz gazed at him contemplatively for a few seconds, suddenly the corner of her lips lifted up in a small smile, she reached a hand up to lay over his fingers, "how long until you trust me enough to let me out of this cage?"

Purple smiled widely at the expression she gave him. The feeling of her hand over his caused a streak of heat to appear over his face, his squeedly spooch fluttered pleasantly and he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out once he saw her eyes dart to something next to him, her smile twisted into a frown and she dropped her hand back down to her lap before lowering her head.

He frowned in confusion and turned to see what had ruined her mood, instantly spotting Red hovering over the two.

Red, however, didn't turn to him, his scarlet colored eyes stayed firmly on Gaz's form, "she's a predator disguised as a prey Purple. She'll act quiet and submissive at first, but once you leave an opening or weakness, she'll latch onto that chance and take advantage of it."

**xXx**

**Hm, I didn't know how to end this, but whatever that's the ending. I wanted to make a RaGr at first but it somehow turned into this PaGr instead. :P  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D  
**


End file.
